herofandomcom-20200223-history
Terrance and Phillip
Terrance and Phillip are a Canadian comedy duo from South Park, voiced by Matt Stone and Trey Parker respectively. Appearance Phillip (Sir Phillip Niles Argyle of Montréal) has blond hair and a blue shirt with a "P" while, Terrance (Sir Terrance Henry Stoot from the "small village" of Toronto) has black hair and wears a red shirt with a "T". Like virtually all Canadians in South Park, they are geometrically-figured with small beady eyes and egg-shaped heads which flap up and down whenever they speak. According to Terrance in "Canada on Strike", Phillip has diabetes, though this may have just been something to attempt to stop the strike that was going on before it gets out of hand. After fighting with Phillip in "Terrance and Phillip: Behind the Blow," Terrance becomes fat and stays that way for several episodes. Background Television Show Terrance and Philip are the stars of a popular television show. This show-within-a-show serves an interesting role; the parents of the South Park characters view Terrance and Phillip's obsessive fart gags in much the same way that many parents in the real world view South Park - with considerable contempt. The two characters have heavy accents, ostensibly to represent stereotypical American views of Canadians. The "aboot" pronunciation has also been used in The Simpsons and Canadian Bacon. The fact their career is based on an accidental fart Phillip made on the The Ed Sullivan Show at the age of six, because that was the only part of their act Americans understood, may be saying something about Canadian perceptions of Americans. The duo popularized a catchphrase in the show-within-a-show, as they would invariably say "You FAH-ted!" and then giggle to almost any farting sound. They are the favorite show of Stan, Kyle, Cartman and, Kenny as well as most of the South Park children. Early episodes reference the show as airing on "Cartoon Central" - a spoof of Comedy Central, which airs South Park - but newer episodes consistently state it as airing on the "Canadian Network." The Canadian Network cancels the show in "Eat, Pray, Queef," then reinstates it with Terrance, Phillip, and their wives, the Queef Sisters in "Creme Fraiche". This implies that The Queef Sisters was cancelled, because Stan and Kyle reference the show as Terrance and Phillip. Popularity Terrance and Phillip are huge celebrities within the South Park universe, and have won the Nobel Peace Prize. Some time before "Terrance and Phillip: Behind the Blow" they broke up but they were reunited in that episode. They apparently are so famous that they have their own line of dolls as seen in "Cow Days". "Royal Pudding" establishes that they are both Knights in Canada. Sexuality While it can be assumed that Terrance is heterosexual, Phillip's sexual orientation is, as of late, unknown. In "Terrance and Phillip in Not Without My Anus", the following conversation is heard: :Terrance: "Wow, Scott really hates us, Phillip." :Phillip: "Yes. Perhaps he's homophobic." :Terrance: [pause] "But we're not gay, Phillip." :Phillip: "We're not?" In numerous episodes, it is implied that Phillip has feelings for Terrance. In the film, Terrance claims that Phillip had once performed fellatio on him, while taking a picture. This incident may have inspired Eric Cartman to imitate this in "Cartman Sucks". In "It hits the fan" Kyle also admits that the two kissed each other on screen. However, In "Eat, Pray, Queef" Terrance and Phillip marry the Queef Sisters. It is likely that Philip is bisexual. ''South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut'' The comedy duo creates tensions between Canada and the United States with their foul-mouthed humor, especially the hit song "Uncle F--ka". While appearing as guest stars on Late Night with Conan O'Brien, the duo are apprehended and placed under citizen's arrest by Mothers Against Canada. At the United Nations, the Canadian Ambassador demands their release only to have the Americans ridicule them on their pronunciation of "about." Terrance and Phillip are killed by Kyle's mom.When the Canadians bomb the The Baldwin residence, America declares war and orders Terrance and Phillip's execution. They are put in electric chairs at a USO show but when Mr. Garrison flips the switch, the show is ambushed by the Canadians. Though Cartman saves them by turning the switch off, they are shot and killed by Sheila Broflovski. When their blood touches the ground Satan and Saddam Hussein enter from Hell to rule the Earth. However, Satan, tired of being abused, kills Saddam by throwing him on a stalagmite in Hell and Terrance and Phillip are brought back to life due to Kenny's sacrifice. Family The pair married the Queef Sisters in "Eat, Pray, Queef".Terrance used to date Canadian pop vocalist Celine Dion, and had a daughter with her. Their daughter, named Sally, is very close to her father and was an illegitimate birth, as Terrance refers to her as "my bastard daughter". Phillip's family has yet to be seen. In the episode "Eat, Pray, Queef", Terrance and Phillip are married to the Queef sisters, Katherine and Katie. Trivia *After temporarily leaving Phillip, Terrance becomes fat.*In Terrance and Phillip: Behind the Blow, Terrance does a sketch that he wrote back in the 60's. Since a sign read "Earth Day 2001", he would have to be at least 10 years older than in his twenties. Continuity *After Terrance and Phillip: Behind the Blow, Terrance was shown to have gained much weight. In a cameo in "The Return of Chef", he returned back to normal, but only a couple episodes later ("Cartoon Wars Part II") he returned to his obese state. As of Season 12's "Canada on Strike", he has shown to have returned to his normal weight. Navigation Category:Twin/Clone Category:South Park Heroes Category:Partners in Training Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Revived Category:Scapegoat Category:Falsely Accused Category:Anti Hero Category:On & Off Category:Damsels Category:Teenagers Category:Dimwits Category:Non-Action Category:Elderly Category:Spouses